Kibum The Ripper
by cloudyeye
Summary: "Kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengan ku? Aku, adalah keturunan dari Jack, si pencabik. Aku datang untuk mengabulkan keinginanmu" Kihae pairing Rnr please chap 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

KIBUM THE RIPPER

Cast : Kibum, Donghae, Leeteuk, Kangin

Genre : Mystery, Fantasy

Pairing : Kihae, Kangteuk

Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri (milik saya juga #plak)

Warning : Yaoi, AU, pembunuhan

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Jack The Ripper. Tapi dengan alur yang berbeda dan cerita yang berbeda pula.

Dont like GO AWAY

Enjoy ~

Chapter 1

-Whitechapel tahun 1888-

Seorang yeoja di sudut distrik East End, London atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Whitechapel tampak berjalan dengan memegang sebotol minuman keras murahan dan berceloteh tak jelas. Tampak nya yeoja berumur 30 tahunan itu sedang mabuk. Gelapnya malam dan dinginnya udara menemani dirinya. Setelah usai menegak alkoholnya, dia duduk di tepi jalan yang sepi beralaskan koran bekas. Matanya terpejam saat merasa kantuk menyerang dirinya.

Tiba-tiba di tengah kabut tebal itu, sesosok bayangan hitam muncul . Dengan pisau daging di tangannya, bayangan itu semakin lama semakin jelas terlihat. Langkah kaki nya perlahan mendekati yeoja itu. Menyadari ada orang di dekatnya, yeoja itu pun membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati sosok itu yang sedang mengangkat pisau daging di tangannya . Terlambat, sebelum berteriak yeoja itu sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa...

~o00o~

Keesokan hari nya, polisi London menemukan mayat wanita yang diketahui bernama Mary Ann di Whitechapel. Tubuhnya dimuilasi, tenggorokan,tengkorak, isi perut berhamburan keluar. Biji matanya dicongkel serta kaki dan tangan putus dari badannya. Pembunuhan yang mengerikan bukan? Sayang, polisi tidak bisa menemukan si pelaku dan motif pembunuhan itu..

~o00o~

-Seoul, 26 July 2012-

Di suatu perpustakaan terlihat seorang namja yang sedang membaca sebuah buku. Dia mempunyai wajah yang tampan sekaligus manis, rambut sedikit kecoklatan menambah nilai ketampanan nya. Bola mata dark chocolate itu terlihat berbinar senang , sayang tertutup oleh bingkai kacamata non minus berwarna hitam. Hidung mancung, pipi chuby, dan jangan lupa bibir tipis kissable berwarna merah itu. Menambah daya tarik dari si namja itu. Namun dia terlanjur di cap 'kutu buku' alias nerd.

"Yah, Lee Donghae!" teriak seorang namja berbadan besar namun mempunyai wajah yang manis memanggil si kutu buku. Tak dihiraukannya peringatan untuk dilarang berisik di perpustakaan.

Si kutu buku –Lee Donghae- menatap si badan besar sebentar lalu kembali tenggelam dalam bacaan nya.

"Aish, kau ini aku memanggilmu, kenapa kau lebih mementingkan buku bodohmu itu ha?" marah si badan besar

"Kangin hyung, kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk? Cerita nya seru sekali" kata Donghae tanpa memandang Kangin

"Seru apanya? Coba aku lihat!" Kangin menarik –paksa- buku Donghae dan membuka nya secara kasar

"Apa ini? Jack the Ripper? Dari judul nya saja aku tidak mengerti. Seru darimana nya?" sungut Kangin dan mengembalikan nya ke Donghae

"Ini seru tahu, artinya Jack si pencabik. Cerita ini sudah melegenda di Eropa bahkan seluruh dunia. Cerita nya tentang seseorang bernama Jack yang membunuh wanita tuna susila dan.." belum selesai bicara Kangin sudah menyela nya

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja. Aku tidak peduli. Apa bagus nya cerita tentang pembunuhan begitu?" Kangin menopang kepala nya dengan tangan kiri dan melihat sekeliling perpustakaan

"Aku ingin, aku bisa mengalami hal-hal seperti ini hyung. Seru dan menegangkan!" seru Donghae antusias

"Hhh, aku lelah bicara dengan mu. Oh, ya aku kesini mau mengajak mu ke kantin. Kajja!" Kangin berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Tunggu hyung" Donghae mengembalikan buku itu ke rak buku semula dan berlari menyusul Kangin

~o00o~

-Keesokan harinya-

"Yah, kau tahu, kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru?" cerita seorang siswa bertag name Choi Minho kelas XI-3

"Anni, memang dia seperti apa?" tanya seorang namja manis teman sebangku Minho

"Yang aku dengar dia murid pindahan dari London. Keren ya"

"Ne, dari dulu aku ingin kesana. Pasti asyik bisa berteman dengan orang dari London itu" Mereka pun sibuk membicarakan murid baru itu. Tak lama Donghae pun masuk ke kelas dan langsung mendapat tatapan remeh dari temn-teman sekelasnya. Mereka semua membenci Donghae si nerd itu. Seperti nya teman di sekolahan SJ High School hanya Kangin Donghae tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Bagi nya cukup belajar di sekolah, mendapat nilai bagus, dan lulus sekolah. Hanya itu.

Bel masuk sekolah pun berbunyi dan semua siswa berlarian duduk di bangku nya masing-masing. Baek seosaengnim pun masuk ke kelas XI-3.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan masuk Kibum-ssi"

Si murid baru itu pun masuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeong haseo yeoreobun , joneun Kim Kibum pindahan dari London. Mohon bantuannya" Kibum membungkukkan badannya sopan

"Kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong itu" suruh Baek seosaengnim

"Nde. Kamsa hamnida"

Kibum pun berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Semua siswa memandangnya penuh kagum baik yang berjiwa seme ataupun uke. Karena ketampanan sekaligus wajah manis nya itu membuat semua terpesona pada Kim Kibum. Dia pun sempat melirik Donghae yang berada di depan tempat duduknya dan mengeluarkan killer smile nya kepada Donghae dan membuat Donghae merona. Tidak hanya Donghae, semua uke pun juga merona, bahkan ada yang mimisan. Ckck..

Tiga jam kemudian bel berbunyi dan semua siswa mengerubungi Kim Kibum, hendak berkenalan padanya.

Namun, tak disangka Kibum malah berdiri dan menarik tangan Donghae . Karena perlakuan Kibum yang tiba-tiba mau tidak mau Donghae tidak melawan dan mengikuti Kibum keluar kelas, sebelum nya dia melihat semua siswa memberikan deathglare mematikan padanya.

Setelah berjalan tepatnya berlari bagi Donghae karena langkah kaki Kibum yang panjang itu, mereka berhenti di lorong yang sepi.

"Hahh, hahh, kenapa kau menarik ku?" protes Donghae sambil terengah-engah

Kibum tidak menjawab dan tetap memunggungi Donghae. Tak lupa tangan mereka yang tetap bergandengan.

"Yah, jawab aku" Donghae merasa kesal karena Kibum tidak menjawab pertanyaan nya. Selain karena dia didiamkan Kibum, dia juga harus ke perpustakaan. Tempat kesukaan nya.

Tiba-tiba Kibum menarik Donghae dan menghempaskannya ke tembok. Dia menghimpit Donghae dan meletakkan tangan kanannya ke sebelah kepala Donghae.

Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat Donghae gugup dan menundukkan wajahnya. Kibum pun perlahan membuka kacamata Donghae dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Kesal karena kacamatanya dibuang, dia mengangkat wajahnya hendak protes, namun sebelum dia melayangkan kata-kata protes, bibirnya telah dikunci oleh bibir Kibum. Matanya terbelalak kaget, first kiss nya diambil oleh orang yang tidak dikenal nya selain nama dan pindahan dari London. Otak nya membeku , semua saraf nya tidak bisa digerakkan. Ciuman itu lama-lama menjadi lumatan kasar dan Donghae hanya bisa mendesah saat tangan Kibum mulai membelai punggung nya lembut. Lidah Kibum ingin meminta akses untuk masuk ke gua hangat mulut Donghae. Kesal karena Donghae tidak kunjung membuka mulutnya, dia pun menggigit bibir Donghae. Donghae memekik tertahan dan membuka mulutnya. Langsung saja lidah Kibum masuk dan mengabsen satu-persatu gigi Donghae. Lidahnya pun bertarung dengan lidah Donghae menimbulkan kecipak basah dan erangan erotis dari Donghae. Nafas Donghae tersengal-sengal , membutuhkan oksigen. Tangannya pun memukul-mukul dada Kibum pelan. Sadar akan hal itu, Kibum pun menghentikan ciumannya dan terlihatlah benang-benang saliva dari keduanya.

"Hhh, hhh, apa yang kau lakukan ha? Itu ciuman pertama ku!" kesal Donghae

Kibum mengusap sisa saliva dari bibir merah Donghae yang membengkak karena ciuman panas itu dengan seduktif seraya berbisik di telinga Donghae.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengan ku? Aku, adalah keturunan dari Jack, si pencabik. Aku datang untuk mengabulkan keinginanmu" Kibum pun menjilat telinga Donghae dan mengulumnya.

"A-apa?"

TBC ^^

Mian, kayaknya hobi donghee buat ff baru terus tanpa meneruskan ff lama deh ._.

FF ini saya tujukan untuk eonnie IsFa Id yang merequest ff kihae. Mian ya eon, ff nya pendek+jelek gini.

So, keep or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

KIBUM THE RIPPER

Cast : Kibum, Donghae, Leeteuk, Kangin

Genre : Mystery, Fantasy

Pairing : Kihae, Kangteuk

Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri (milik saya juga #plak)

Warning : Yaoi, AU, pembunuhan

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Jack The Ripper. Tapi dengan alur yang berbeda dan cerita yang berbeda pula.

Dont like GO AWAY

Enjoy ~

Chapter 2

Donghae POV

"A-apa?" aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya itu. Dia pasti sudah gila! Mana mungkin Jack the ripper punya keturunan? Di buku tidak diceritakan seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut? Haha..kau takut aku akan membunuh mu? Kakek ku itu membunuh yeoja bukan namja seperti mu. Tapi kau tampak manis, seperti yeoja"

'Sial! Wajahku pasti memerah! Sadar Donghae! Kau itu namja, hanya yeoja yang akan malu dibilang seperti itu'

"Bahkan wajahmu memerah begitu, aku tidak yakin kalau kau benar-benar namja"

"Yah! Aku namja tahu!"

Dia tertawa lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi nya yang rapi dan putih itu. Sepintas, dia terlihat tampan dan manis, namun dia menghentikan tawa nya dan menatap tajam tepat mengarah ke dua bola mataku.

"Jangan mencoba melarikan diri dari ku Lee Donghae. Kau sudah memanggilku, jadi kau tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri dari takdir kita" bisiknya sambil menyeringai. Bahkan seringaiannya itu lebih mengerikan dari Kyuhyun teman SMP ku!

"Min-minggir! Aku tidak percaya kau itu cucu atau apalah namanya dari Jack The Ripper itu! Dan akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa lepas dari takdir omong kosong itu!" Aku pun berlari meninggalkannya dan menuju ke kelas. Untung pelajaran belum mulai. Saat aku duduk semua siswa sekelasku melihat ku dengan wajah terkejut. Ada apa dengan mereka? Saat aku memikirkan nya, tiba-tiba perkataan Kim Kibum terlintas di pikiranku.

"Jangan mencoba melarikan diri dari ku Lee Donghae. Kau sudah memanggilku, jadi kau tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri dari takdir kita"

Aku berkeringat dingin, nafasku tersengal-sengal, tubuhku bergetar ketakutan, ada apa denganku?

A-aku, aku harus pergi dari sini! Nyawaku benar-benar terancam kalau ada didekatnya. Aku pun menyambar tas ku dan berlari keluar tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari semua siswa itu.

Donghae POV end

Author POV

"Ternyata bocah nerd itu manis juga kalau tidak pakai kacamata, iya kan Siwon?" kata seorang siswa sambil menyenggol lengan namja yang dipanggil Siwon.

"Ne, dia memang manis Yun" 'Walau memakai kacamata sekalipun dia memang tetap manis' imbuhnya dalam hati.

0

0

Donghae pun berlari keluar dari sekolahnya tanpa mendengar teguran dan teriakan dari penjaga sekolah. Dia berlari kesetanan, bahkan hampir saja dia menabrak mobil di perempatan jalan. Dia juga lupa kalau jarak sekolah ke rumahnya cukup jauh, dia yang biasanya naik bis ke sekolah kini berlari dengan nafas terengah-engah dan keringat yang membasahi wajah putihnya itu.

Sesampainya di rumah, dia melepas sepatunya asal-asalan. Hyungnya yang bernama Leeteuk menemuinya dan terheran-heran, kenapa jam segini dia sudah pulang?

"Hae, kenapa kau sudah pulang? Kau juga berkeringat, wajahmu pucat, ada apa?" cemas Leeteuk

"Hyung! Kalau ada yang mencariku bilang saja aku sudah mati atau aku belum pulang." Donghae pun melesat naik ke lantai dua dan membuka pintu kamarnya kasar dan membantingnya.

BRAAKK

"Aigoo, anak itu kenapa? Dikejar setan? Lalu apa tadi? Bilang dia sudah mati? Anak itu terlalu banyak menonton film pembunuhan, sudah kubilang kan kalau dia itu takut melihat pembunuhan seperti itu. Eh, dia tetap nekat menontonnya" Leeteuk bermonolog sendiri dan mengangkat bahunya. Setelah itu dia pun berlalu ke dapur, melanjutkan acar masaknya yang tertunda.

-At Donghae's room-

Donghae pun segera mandi untuk menyegarkan badannya dan pikirannya dari bayang-bayang Kibum. Saat dia selesai mandi dan berganti baju, dia melihat siluet Kibum yang terlihat di cermin meja riasnya.

Donghae pun segera berbalik dan tidak melihat seorangpun di belakang nya. Donghae membalikkan badannya menghadap cermin lagi dan mengusap-ngusap lengannya yang terasa dingin. 'Apa ini sudah berubah menjadi musim dingin ya?' pikir Donghae.

"Donghae "

"GYAAAA!"

PLAKK

"Aish, appo hyung!" Donghae mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang terkena timpukkan sendok sayur dari Leeteuk.

"Kau ini, salah siapa berteriak seperti itu!" marah Leeteuk sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Habis, hyung muncul tiba-tiba begitu, aku akan kaget"

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu kamarmu ribuan kali, tapi kau tidak membukanya juga, Jadi aku langsung masuk saja" ujar Leeteuk santai.

"Lalu hyung kenapa kesini?" Donghae berhenti mengusap-ngusap kepalanya dan mengambil sisir nya.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu"kata Leeteuk sambil duduk di pinggiran kasur Donghae.

DEGG

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau ada yang ingin bertemu dengan ku, bilang aku sudah mati atau aku tidak ada di rumah!" Donghae meletakkan sisirnya kasar dan menatap tajam Leeteuk.

"Yah! Ini Kangin yang bertemu denganmu! Kau mau aku mengusirnya?" Leeteuk pun tersulut emosi juga.

"Eh, Kangin hyung? Kenapa dia ingin bertemu denganku? Biasanya kan dia kan ingin bertemu denganmu" heran Donghae dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Yah!" wajah Leeteuk pun memerah mendengar perkataan Donghae.

Donghae tidak mendengar teriakan Leeteuk dan turun ke bawah, dia melihat Kangin sedang duduk di sofa. 'Eh, siapa yang di sebelah Kangin hyung?' pikir Donghae. 'Jangan-jangan' Donghae menelan ludahnya gugup. Dia pun berjalan perlahan sambil mengendap-ngendap mendekati mereka.

"Eh, kau sudah turun rupanya" ujar Kangin menoleh ke arah Donghae. Tak lupa juga orang disebelahnya ikut menoleh seraya menyeringai.

"MWO? K-kau! Kenapa bisa disini?" Donghae melotot horor ke arah Kibum dan mundur ketakutan.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal? Syukurlah, dia ini penghuni sebelah kamar apartemen ku. Katanya dia itu ingin menemuimu tapi tidak tahu alamatmu, jadi dia memintaku mengantar nya ke sini" terang Kangin panjang lebar tanpa melihat ekspresi Donghae.

"Aku menemui Leeteuk hyung dulu ya. Dia ada di kamarmu kan?" tanya Kangin dan berjalan ke arah kamar Donghae. Meninggalkan dua manusia yang dilanda suasana mencekam.

"Aku sudah bilang kan, kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dari ku chagya" Kibum bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan santai ke arah Donghae.

Donghae yang masih syock tidak sadar Kibum semakin dekat dengannya. Tangan kanan Kibum pun terangkat dan memeluk pinggang Donghae mesra. Itu membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat, bahkan hembusan nafas Donghae terasa di wajah mulus Kibum, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Tangan kiri Kibum bergerak menelusuri wajah Donghae. 'Lembut' itu lah pikiran Kibum saat tangan halusnya memegang wajah Donghae. Tangannya pun berhenti di pipi Donghae. Kibum memandang intens wajah Donghae. "Aku ingin kau menemaniku mencari kakek ku. Kita akan pergi ke masa lalu" terang Kibum dengan wajah serius.

Donghae yang mendengar itu melotot horor ke arah Kibum. "Mwo? Mencari Jack the ripper? Pergi ke masa lalu? Kau bercanda ya? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengan Jack the ripper dan mengalami hal-hal menegangkan seperti itu? Kita bisa pergi dengan mesin waktu. Orang kepercayaan ku yang menciptakannya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Ta-tapi, aku masih ragu. Waktu itu kan aku tidak tahu kalau benar-benar akan terjadi. Toh, aku juga hanya cuma asal ngomong saja" Donghae mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Kibum yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Tapi Kibum makin mempererat pelukannya.

"Tidak ada kata penolakan Lee Donghae. Kau harus ikut denganku. Oh ya ajak Kangin hyung dan Leeteuk hyung juga"

"Untuk apa mengajak Kangin hyung dan Leeteuk hyung?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Mereka pasti mau, aku yakin itu" Kibum pun melepas pelukannya dan berjalan ke arah kamar Donghae. "Yah, Kim Kibum! Aku belum selesai bicara!" kesal Donghae dan ikut mengejar Kibum.

0

0

Setelah Kibum menjelaskan semua nya kepada Kangin dan Leeteuk, mereka pun menaiki mobil Kangin dan pergi ke rumah orang kepercayaan Kibum. Meski Kangin dan Leeteuk awalnya tidak percaya dan menolak, namun pada akhirnya mereka tetap ikut dengan Kibum, karena alasan Kibum yang ingin mencegah kakek nya alias Jack the ripper untuk membunuh banyak orang.

Sekitar dua jam kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah rumah tua yang keadaannya sangat tidak terawat. Banyak dinding yang berlubang dan pintu nya pun sudah keropos dimakan usia dan rayap.

"Kyuhyun, aku pulang" teriak Kibum sambil melangkahkan kaki nya masuk ke dalam rumah itu. 3 orang yang lain melihat sekeliling dengan rasa was-was dan ketakutan. Mereka pun menyusul Kibum dan menemukan sebuah ruangan yang sama berantakannya dengan ruangan lainnya. Banyak alat-alat aneh dan buku-buku usang yang menumpuk begitu saja. Apalagi debu dan banyak sarang laba-laba yang memenuhi ruangan itu, menambah suasana seram dan angker di ruangan itu.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang. Siapa mereka?" ujar Kyuhyun yang heran melihat kedatangan ke 2 orang asing itu. "Lho? Hae hyung? Kau kenapa bisa disini?"

"Eh, Kyu. Kau kenal dengan orang ini?" Donghae menunjuk Kibum tidak sopan.

"Ne, dia temanku. Kalau kau?"

"Ah, aku dipaksa mereka. Aku kan tidak mau" Donghae pun mempout bibirnya imut.

"Jangan lakukan itu kalau kau tidak mau aku 'makan' disini" bisik Kibum ke telinga Donghae, membuat Donghae diam seketika.

Kibum pun berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kyuhyun. Tak lama keduanya pun menyeringai setan.

'Mereka benar-benar iblis' batin Kangin, Leeteuk dan Donghae.

"Nah, sebelumnya kalian pakai baju ini dulu. Kan tidak lucu kalau mereka melihat model pakaian kita yang aneh menurut mereka" Kibum pun menyerahkan baju-baju itu.

"Dimana ruangan gantinya?" tanya Leeteuk seraya melihat-lihat sekelilingnya.

"Disana" Kyuhyun menunjuk beberapa kamar mandi yang ada di dekat mereka. "Tenang saja, disana bersih. Tidak ada kecoa nya" ujar Kibum santai

"Baiklah, kami ganti baju dulu. Kalian tidak ganti baju?" tanya Kangin

"Nanti kami menyusul" kata Kibum seraya membuka lemari buku yang ada di dekat pintu masuk.

"Ne"

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian. Tak beberapa lama kemudian mereka keluar dengan pakaian Eropa jaman dulu. Namun Donghae dan Leeteuk langsung protes. "Kenapa pakaian ku pakaian yeoja eoh?" Donghae menunjuk pakaian nya kesal. Ya, pakaian Donghae berupa blouse berwarna putih dengan renda di dekat kerahnya dan rok panjang sebetis berwarna biru tua. Leeteuk juga berpakaian hampir sama dengan Donghae, namun berbeda warna saja. Leeteuk blouse warna krem dan rok warna pink. Kedua nya tampak cantik dan manis. Jangan lupakan wig yang mereka pakai, Donghae memakai wig rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna kecoklatan sedangkan Leeteuk memakai wig rambut pendek sebahu berwarna pirang lurus.

"Sudah pakai saja, toh kalian juga tampak cantik dan manis" goda Kibum. Kibum dan Kyuhyun ternyata juga sudah memakai blouse coklat muda dan celana hitam. Kaki jenjang mereka dibalut sepatu boot selutut juga, sehingga menutupi celana mereka.

"Nah, kajja kita berangkat!" Kyuhyun pun menekan tombol-tombol di mesin waktu itu. Tak lama terciptalah lubang hitam di tengah-tengah mesin yang berbentuk lingkaran itu.

"Kyu, kau yakin alat ini benar-benar berfungsi dengan baik?" bisik Donghae ke Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja hyung. Kau tidak perlu ragu lagi" kata Kyuhyun dan memencet tombol berwarna merah. "Nah, sudah selesai. Kajja!" Kyuhyun pun masuk pertama, disusul Kangin dan Leeteuk. Kibum pun hendak masuk namun kemudian berbalik dan menatap Donghae yang menyiratkan wajah kekuatiran. Tangan Kibum pun terulur ke depan Donghae "Kajja" Dengan ragu-ragu Donghae menerima uluran tangan Kibum dan bersama-sama masuk ke dalam lubang hitam itu.

TBC ^^

*tebar receh* Donghee datang membawakan chap 2 XD

Gimana udah panjang kan? Mian saya updatenya lama #plakk

Jeongmal gomawo buat para readers dan yang review ya. Mian gak bisa bales satu-satu. Saya yakin nanti dibalas dengan kebaikan Tuhan

Keep review ne?


	3. Chapter 3

KIBUM THE RIPPER

Cast : Kibum, Donghae, Leeteuk, Kangin, Siwon, Kyuhyun

Genre : Mystery, Fantasy

Pairing : Kihae, Kangteuk, Wonhae, Kihyun

Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri (milik saya juga #plak)

Warning : Yaoi, AU, pembunuhan

Wuaaa! Mian, lama banget ya updatenya? Hampir 3 minggu

Donghee harus nyari London tahun 1800an itu kayak gimana, trus jack the ripper juga kayak gimana #plakk. Yang minta lanjut silahkan dinikmati (?) + review ne?

NB : Yang ada tanda / nya artinya pake bahasa inggris ya. Soalnya saya males nulis bhs inggris *ngomong aja gak bisa*

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Jack The Ripper. Tapi dengan alur yang berbeda dan cerita yang berbeda pula.

Dont like GO AWAY

Enjoy ~

-Cerita Sebelumnya-

"Nah, kajja kita berangkat!" Kyuhyun pun menekan tombol-tombol di mesin waktu itu. Tak lama terciptalah lubang hitam di tengah-tengah mesin yang berbentuk lingkaran itu.

"Kyu, kau yakin alat ini benar-benar berfungsi dengan baik?" bisik Donghae ke Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja hyung. Kau tidak perlu ragu lagi" kata Kyuhyun dan memencet tombol berwarna merah. "Nah, sudah selesai. Kajja!" Kyuhyun pun masuk pertama, disusul Kangin dan Leeteuk. Kibum pun hendak masuk namun kemudian berbalik dan menatap Donghae yang menyiratkan wajah kekuatiran. Tangan Kibum pun terulur ke depan Donghae "Kajja" Dengan ragu-ragu Donghae menerima uluran tangan Kibum dan bersama-sama masuk ke dalam lubang hitam itu.

Chapter 3

-London on 1888-

"Hae, buka matamu"

Perlahan, Donghae membuka matanya. Masih takut, apakah mereka benar-benar ada di zaman Jack the ripper? Setelah sepenuhnya terbuka, Donghae langsung terbelalak kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Dia, tepatnya mereka sudah ada di London! Terlihat dari Menara Jam London yang berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah hirup pikuk kota London yang berkembang pesat. Juga ada kereta uap, para polisi yang menunggangi kuda, dan juga pakaian-pakaian yang seperti mereka pakai.

"Welcome to London on 1888 everybody!" Kibum membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dan tersenyum riang bagai anak kecil.

"Wah, Kyuhyun-ssi, alatmu benar-benar hebat" puji Leeteuk

"Tentu saja hyung, upss mungkin aku harus memanggilmu dan Hae hyung dengan panggilan noona" cengir Kyuhyun tak bersalah

"Yah! Dasar maknae evil!" Kangin memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan 'lembut'

"Appo hyung!" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

"Sudah, berhenti membuat wajah sok imut begitu Kyu. Kau membuat ku muntah" kata Donghae malas

"Yeoreobun, kajja kita mencari target kita" kata Kibum sambil menyeringai

"N-ne" Kangteukkyuhae menelan ludahnya gugup, menghadapi kejadian-kejadian yang akan mereka alami di misi kali ini..

Mereka berkumpul di sebuah bar kecil untuk membicarakan bagaimana menemukan Jack dan mencegah membunuh para wanita.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu, Kibum-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun serius

Kibum hanya diam.

"Yah, Kim Kibum! Aku bertanya padamu!" Kyuhyun emosi karena Kibum tidak menjawabnya.

"Diam kyu" Kibum memejamkan matanya dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk diam.

Kyuhyun pun menurut, tahu kalau Kibum sekarang tidak ingin diganggu.

Kibum menajam kan pendengarannya. Suara dua orang yang duduk di salah satu sudut bar menjadi perhatiannya.

/"Kau tahu, kemarin ada pembunuhan di jalan Whitechapel. Korbannya wanita pelacur, namanya Mary Ann. Astaga, mengerikan sekali pembunuhannya! Badannya dipotong-potong, isi perutnya berhamburan" cerita seorang pria berambut putih kepada temannya.

/"Benarkah? Polisi sudah menangkap pelakunya?"

/"Belum, katanya susah mencari pelakunya. Tidak ada bukti" jawab si rambut putih

/"Ckck, semoga pelakunya cepat ditemukan" kata teman si rambut putih sambil meminum bir nya kembali.

"Ssstt, Kyu, dia kenapa?' tanya Donghae kepada Kyuhyun sambil berbisik

"Dia sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan dua namja disana hyung" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada dua namja tadi

"Mwo? Tapi mereka kan jauh sekali, aku saja tidak dengar" Memang jarak mereka dengan 2 namja itu terbilang cukup jauh, sekitar 10m. Belum lagi suara-suara penyanyi dan pemain musik yang ada di situ menambah kebisingan bar itu. Benar-benar hebat Kim Kibum ini, pikir Kangteukhae.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang kau dengar?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Kibum yang saat ini sedang meminum bir nya.

"Mereka bilang kalau Jack sudah membunuh seorang wanita di daerah Whitechapel" kata Kibum tenang

"Sial, kita terlambat. Haruskah kita kembali ke waktu sebelum ini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menyesali keterlambatan mereka.

"Tidak perlu, kita hanya harus menunggu waktu yang tepat" Kibum menyeringai (lagi) dan membuat keempat orang temannya bergidik.

0

0

/"Ayo beli koran pagi ini! Tambah wawasanmu! Jack the ripper kembali membunuh dua orang wanita! Ayo beli korannya tuan" kata seorang anak penjual koran. Tak dipedulikannya cacian orang-orang yang merasa terganggu akan teriakkannya itu.

/"Berapa harganya?" tanya Kibum ke anak tukang koran tadi.

/"500 sen tuan" jawab si anak dengan senyum yang bahagia, karena Kibum adalah pembeli pertamanya pagi ini.

/"Ini" serah Kibum ke anak itu.

/"Aku tidak punya kembalian nya tuan, maukah kau menunggu sebentar?Aku akan mencari kembaliannya" ternyata uang yang Kibum berikan terlalu besar.

/"Tidak usah. Buatmu saja" Kibum pun tersenyum lembut dan mengacak-ngacak rambut anak itu pelan. Dan dia pun beranjak dari sana, diikuti keempat temannya itu.

/"Terimakasih tuan! Aku harap perjalananmu berhasil!" teriak sang anak dengan diikuti lambaian tangan ceria nya.

Kibum hanya mengangkat ibu jari kirinya tanpa berbalik.

0

0

"Kibum, kenapa kau memberikan semua uang itu ke dia? Kita nanti makan apa?" Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Kibum yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh dan mengecup bibir Donghae sekilas. Membuat bola mata Donghae membulat lucu, jangan lupa dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya itu.

"Kau akan tahu nanti"

"Huh, selalu saja kau bilang : Nanti kau akan tahu . Kau menyebalkan!" Donghae menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Jangan begitu noona, kau membuat orang-orang melihat ke arah kita"

"Yah! Siapa yang kau panggil noona!"

"Kau. Karena kau tampak seperti yeoja. Selain karena pakaianmu, kelakuanmu juga"

"Aish, kau benar-benar menyebalkan Kim Kibum!"

Mari kita tinggalkan pasangan kita satu ini. Kita beralih pada tiga orang yang sedang melihat-lihat keindahan kota London di pagi hari. "Kanginie, ayo kesana! Aku mau lihat itu!" tunjuk Leeteuk ke arah orang yang sedang bermain pantomin. "Ne hyung" pasangan Kangteuk pun pergi meninggalkan kihaekyu. Sedangkan kyuhyun tak sadar kalau kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam daging. Bunyi bel menandakan ada pelanggan yang masuk ke dalam toko, yaitu Kyuhyun. Penjaga toko pun langsung menyambut pelanggannya itu dengan senyum ramah.

/"Selamat datang tuan. Ada yang perlu saya bantu?"

/"Ah, aku ingin lihat-lihat dulu. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

/"Silahkan" sang penjaga toko pun mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk melihat-lihat. Mulailah Kyuhyun berjalan di depan etalase toko, mencium aroma daging. Untuk memastikan masih segar atau tidak.

/"Semua daging disini masih segar tuan. Dipotong baru pagi ini" terang si penjaga toko. Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kyu! Sedang apa kau disini? Cepat kemari!" panggil Kibum dari luar toko.

"Ne!" /"Tuan, maaf aku tidak jadi beli. Aku permisi" Kyuhyun pun membalikkan badannya setelah meminta maaf pada si penjaga toko. Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, si penjaga toko tersenyum sinis. /"Menarik sekali.."

0

0

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana?" tanya Donghae setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari toko tadi.

"Tidak ada. Hanya melihat-lihat" ujar Kyu cuek.

"Aneh, untuk apa kau melihat daging? Kau tahu kita tidak punya uang untuk membeli daging!" tukas Donghae kesal.

"Arra-arra hyung. O ya dimana Kangteuk hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya.

"Paling mereka sedang pacaran" celetuk Kibum cuek

"Pokoknya kita harus cari mereka! Kita berpencar! Kau kesana dan aku kesini" perintah Donghae ke Kibum

"Lalu aku kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Terserah! Ppali!" Mereka pun berpencar mencari Kangteuk. Padahal kedua sejoli itu sedang asyik melihat musisi jalanan. Tubuh mereka terhalang oleh banyak orang yang menyaksikan pertunjukkan itu.

0

0

Sampai malam pun kihaekyu belum menemukan kangteuk. Andai saja mereka punya ponsel. Mereka memang punya tapi di jaman ini mustahil mereka memakainya. Selain tidak ada jaringan, mereka pasti akan dikira orang gila karena berbicara sendiri dengan benda berbentuk kotak itu.

"Aish, kemana sih teukie hyung dan kangin hyung? Mana sudah malam lagi. Disini sepi sekali..." Donghae memeluk kedua lengannya erat, mencoba membuat dirinya hangat dari dinginnya udara malam kota London.

SREKKK

"Su-suara apa itu?" Donghae memandang takut-takut ke sekelilingnya. Rasa takutnya akan hantu membuat pikirannya membayangkan sosok hantu Eropa yang dilihatnya di tv. Seperti drakula, zombie, dan manusia serigala.

Donghae membalikkan badannya saat mendengar derap langkah seseorang. Tampaklah sesosok manusia berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Karena gelapnya malam hari, dia tidak bisa melihat siapa sosok itu. Yang ia tahu hanya orang itu adalah namja. Tiba-tiba, tangan orang itu terangkat. Terlihatlah sebuah pisau tajam di tangan kanan orang itu. Orang itu pun melayangkan pisaunya ke Donghae..

"Arrgghh!"

TBC ^^

Oke saya tahu ini sangat pendek. Padahal saya buat nya selama 3 jam lebih 15menit -_- #curcol

Mian updatenya lama banget, pendek pula. Jangan bosen2 review ff ini ya.

Jeongmal kamsa hamnida buat yang udah review :

** , Jung Soo Kyung , Raihan , yoon HyunWoon , RistaMbum , Guest , dew'yellow , , sugih miinah , Eun Byeol , Lullu48129 , maya sakura , Guest 2 , , Guest 3 , DHEBoA , **

Mian gak bisa bales review satu-satu..

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

KIBUM THE RIPPER

Cast : Kibum, Donghae, Leeteuk, Kangin, Siwon, Kyuhyun

Genre : Mystery, Fantasy

Pairing : Kihae, Kangteuk, Wonhae, Kihyun

Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri (milik saya juga #plak)

Warning : Yaoi, AU, pembunuhan

NB : Yang ada tanda / nya artinya pake bahasa inggris ya. Soalnya saya males nulis bhs inggris *ngomong aja gak bisa*

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Jack The Ripper. Tapi dengan alur yang berbeda dan cerita yang berbeda pula.

Dont like GO AWAY

Enjoy ~

-Cerita Sebelumnya-

SREKKK

"Su-suara apa itu?" Donghae memandang takut-takut ke sekelilingnya. Rasa takutnya akan hantu membuat pikirannya membayangkan sosok hantu Eropa yang dilihatnya di tv. Seperti drakula, zombie, dan manusia serigala.

Donghae membalikkan badannya saat mendengar derap langkah seseorang. Tampaklah sesosok manusia berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Karena gelapnya malam hari, dia tidak bisa melihat siapa sosok itu. Yang ia tahu hanya orang itu adalah namja. Tiba-tiba, tangan orang itu terangkat. Terlihatlah sebuah pisau tajam di tangan kanan orang itu. Orang itu pun melayangkan pisaunya ke Donghae..

"Arrgghh!"

Chapter 4

Donghae memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima tusukan pisau di tubuhnya. Namun..

/"Hati-hati nona. Banyak laba-laba beracun di belakangmu"

Donghae yang sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataan pria di depannya hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Pria yang mengerti bahwa Donghae tidak paham perkataannya menunjuk di belakang Donghae. Dengan gerakan patah-patah (?) Donghae menggerakkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melotot horor. Bagaimana tidak di belakangnya ada sekumpulan, ah tidak tepatnya puluhan laba-laba trantula berukuran besar merayap di dinding tempat Donghae bersandar. Sontak saja dia berlari menjauhi tempat itu dan berteriak ketakutan. Bahkan lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada 'penolongnya' itu.

/"Hmm, Jack kau harus lebih berhati-hati.."

0

0

"Kibum-ah! Eoddiseo?" Donghae berteriak ketakutan sekarang. Setelah berlari tidak jelas tadi, dirinya malah semakin masuk ke gang sempit dan gelap. Air mata pun keluar dari sudut matanya. "Hiks..kibum-ah, kyunnie, teukie hyung, kangin hyung..aku takut" Donghae berjalan sambil terus menangis. Tangannya mencengkram kuat ujung blouse nya. "Hiks..hikss"

Mata Donghae yang mengabur karena terlalu banyak menangis perlahan seakan melihat sosok Kibum yang menghampirinya. 'Tidak mungkin itu Kibum' pikirnya.

GREP

"Hyung, gwaenchana? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana" Kibum memeluk erat Donghae. Kecemasan dan ketakutannya hilang sekejap.

"Ki-kibum ini benar kau?" tanya Donghae masih dengan air mata mengalir.

"Ne hyung. Ini aku Kim Kibum"

"Hiks..Kibumie" Donghae memeluk Kibum erat –sangat erat- sampai Kibum merasa sesak.

"Uh, se-sak hyung" Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kibum.

"Mi-mianhe kibumie. Aku takut aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan mu dan lainnya. Hiks.."

Kibum mengangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Donghae dan tersenyum manis. "Tidak akan lagi hyung. Aku juga takut kehilanganmu. Kita akan selalu bersama. Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi"

"Yaksok?"

"Ne, yaksok" Keduanya pun tersenyum. Kibum mengecup bibir Donghae sekilas namun dalam. Membuat rona merah di kedua pipinya. Manis.

"Yah! Kenapa kau suka sekali mencium bibirku eoh?" Donghae berteriak kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Karena bibirmu manis sekali chagi~" bisik Kibum seduktif membuat Donghae merinding.

"Kajja, kita temui yang lainnya" Kibum menarik pelan tangan kanan Donghae. "Eh, memangnya Teukie hyung dan Kangin Hyung sudah ketemu?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Ne, mereka sudah ketemu".

"Dimana?"

"Nanti kau tanya sendiri pada mereka"

"Huft. Menyebalkan"

Kibum hanya tersenyum menanggapi omelan Donghae.

0

0

"Kalian berdua darimana saja?" tanya Kangteuk bebarengan saat Kihae masuk ke sebuah ruangan di mana mereka akan menginap malam ini.

"Yah! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kalian yang darimana! Seharian aku mencari kalian tahu!" Donghae melampiaskan emosi nya saat melihat pasangan Kangteuk yang enak-enakan duduk dan bersantai.

"Mianhae Hae-ya. Hyung tidak tahu kalau kami memisahkan diri dari kalian. Kami terlalu asyik melihat pertunjukkan pantomin. Jeongmal mianhae.." sesal Leeteuk dan mendeathglare Kangin dengan pandangan –ini-semua-salahmu- Kangin hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kecut melihat sang kekasih berubah menjadi sosok evil.

"Ne, mianhae hae-ya. Aku menuruti keinginan hyungmu untuk –auww-! Sakit hyung!" ringis Kangin seraya mengusap cubitan Leeteuk di pinggangnya.

"Aish, sudahlah. Aku terlalu lelah memarahi kalian. Aku mau tidur" Donghae pun berjalan menghampiri Kibum yang sedang meminum air. "Kibummie, aku ngantuk" Donghae mengucek-ngucek matanya imut.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah hyung. Apa mau aku temani heum?" kata Kibum sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Cepat katakan dimana kamarnya. Aku lelah bertengkar denganmu" Donghae berkata lirih

'Mungkin dia terlalu lelah' batin Kibum. "Ada disana hyung. Tidur yang nyenyak" Kibum mengacak rambut Donghae pelan dan tersenyum lembut.

"Hmm.." Donghae berjalan dengan langkah limbung karena sangat mengantuk ke arah kamarnya.

"Kita juga harus beristirahat. Besok kita akan mulai penyelidikannya. Jangan bangun kesiangan. Arraseo?" kata Kibum pada Kangteukkyu.

"Ne, arraseo" Mereka pun bergegas memasuki kamar masing-masing dan memjamkan mata mereka.

0

0

"Pertama-tama kita akan menanyai polisi. Siapa korban, alat-alat pembunuhan dan motif pembunuhan. Aku dan Donghae akan kesana. Kalian bertiga pergi ke bar tempat korban bekerja. Ada pertanyaan?" kata Kibum. Saat ini mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk menyelidiki Jack the ripper dan juga pembunuhan kemarin.

"Apa aku harus pergi bersama mereka Bummmie? Aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk. Aku mau bersama mu saja.."rengek Kyuhyun pada Kibum. Menjijikan sekali batin ketiga orang itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kangteukhae.

"Tidak bisa Kyu, aku sudah merencanakannya matang-matang. Tidak ada penolakan" tegas Kibum membuat Kyuhyun merengut kesal.

"Baik, kajja. Oh ya Kyu bagikan alat itu kepada mereka" titah Kibum seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Kyuhyun pun membagikan alat semacam walky-talky namun dalam bentuk bross berwarna hitam berbentuk tengkorak.

"Eh, apa ini?" tanya Donghae heran melihat bros di tangan kirinya

"Itu alat komunikasi untuk kita. Aku tidak mau kejadian kemarin terulang lagi" kata Kibum dingin dan manatap tajam Kangteuk yang menundukkan kepalanya takut pada tatapan tajam Kibum.

"Tapi kenapa bentuknya tengkorak? Ini menakutkan.." kata Donghae

"Sudah, cepat ke tempat masing-masing. Aku akan menghubungi kalian lewat alat itu" Mereka pun berpencar ke tempat masing-masing.

0

0

/"Selamat pagi" sapa Kibum sopan. Saat ini dia dan Donghae sedang berada di kantor polisi.

/"Selamat pagi. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya salah satu polisi

/"Kami ingin bertanya tentang korban pembunuhan bernama Mary Ann. Kami adalah temannya" kata Kibum seraya tersenyum. Mencoba menghilangkan kecurigaan orang-orang terhadapnya.

Donghae yang tidak mengerti akan percakapan kedua orang di depannya hanya bisa diam dan menggenggam tangan Kibum erat.

/"Silahkan lewat sini" Ketiganya pun melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan tempat dimana mayat-mayat pembunuhan diletakkan.

"Brr..dingin sekali Bummie" Donghae memeluk lengan Kibum sangat erat seolah mencari kehangatan dari lengan berototnya itu. Wajar saja ruangan itu dingin karena untuk membekukan mayat-mayat agar tidak busuk. Meski pada masa itu belum ditemukan AC, melainkan menggunakan es yang dikirim dari kutub utara. (ngarang banget nih aku -_-)

/"Ini dia mayat korban pembunuhan kemarin. Maaf tapi sebelumnya Anda harus menyiapkan mental Anda. Karena kondisinya sangat mengerikan" Polisi itu pun membuka kain yang menutup mayat itu.

"Hoekk.." Donghae menutup mulutnya. Perutnya sangat mual, tidak kuat melihat kondisi mayat mengenaskan itu. "Tutup matamu Hae, bayangkan ikan peliharaanmu saja" ujar Kibum berusaha menenangkan Donghae. Sontak Donghae menutup matanya seraya tetap memeluk lengan Kibum erat dan membayangkan ikan peliharaannya itu -_-

Kibum meneliti mayat itu meski agak kesulitan karena lengan kanannya dipeluk erat oleh Donghae. /"Aku akan keluar. Permisi" Polisi itu pun berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan itu.

CKLEK

"Eh?" Kibum menyingkarkan pegangan Donghae dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. "Sial! Dikunci! /Hey! Buka pintunya!" Kibum menggedor-gedor pintu besi itu dengan brutal. "Bummie, mereka mengurung kita? Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau mati kedinginan disini.. Hikss.. Bummie" Donghae menangis terisak, takut kalau mereka akan mati konyol disini.

"Uljimma hyung, aku akan mencari cara keluar dari sini" Kibum mengusap air mata di pipi Donghae dengan lembut. Dia pun melihat sekelilingnya siapa tahu ada jalan keluar dari sini selain pintu brengsek itu.

0

0

Sementara itu Kangteukkyu masuk ke dalam bar di WhiteChapel yang bernama Sweet dies (ngarang :p) Ketiga nya melihat bar itu dengan perasaan was-was. Maklum bar di sini tidak seperti di korea. Orang-orang disini jauh lebih mengerikan~

"Kanginie, kita harus apa disini?" Leeteuk bertanya pada Kangin yang dijawab gelengan tidak tahu.

"Cih, kalian memang bodoh. Biar aku saja" Kyuhyun melenggang menuju gadis-gadis penghibur yang duduk di sudut bar itu. Kangteuk hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan memesan bir pada bartender.

/"Permisi nona-nona, apa aku menggangu kalian?" Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda para gadis pelacur itu. Membuat mereka mencicit histeris kagum akan ketampanan Kyuhyun.

/"Tidak tuan, apa yang bisa kami bantu?" seorang dari mereka tersenyum genit dan hendak menyentuh Kyuhyun namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangan gadis itu dari tubuhnya.

/"Aku ingin bertanya, apa gadis-gadis di bar ini cuma ada 4? Kenapa sedikit sekali?"

/"Sebenarnya gadis-gadis seperti kami ada banyak, tapi salah seorang teman kami me-"

/"Jangan menceritakan pada orang asing, Kelly!" potong salah satu dari mereka. /"Tapi kenapa Jean?" heran gadis bernama Kelly tadi.

/"Ada apa ini?" seorang wanita paruh baya yang sepertinya adalah boss mereka menghampiri kelima orang itu.

/"Nyo-nyonya.."

/"Kembali bekerja, biar aku yang berbicara padanya" Gadis-gadis itu pun berdiri dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan boss mereka.

/"Ada perlu apa tuan?" kata si boss itu.

/"Ah, bukankah lebih baik kita mengenalkan diri dulu?"

/"Baiklah, namaku Bretha Smith. Aku boss tempat ini" keduanya berjabat tangan yang dibalas Kyuhyun dengan senyuman evil "Aku Markus Cho. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Kyuhyun mengecup punggung tangan wanita itu membuat sang wanita akhirnya menyerah dengan sikap dinginnya dan tersenyum ramah pada Kyuhyun.

/"Aku ingin tahu kenapa gadis penghibur disini sedikit sekali. Bukankah ini adalah bar yang cukup besar?"

/"Dulu memang banyak gadis penghibur disini, tapi sejak kejadian itu..banyak yang mengundurkan diri dari sini" lirih Bretha

/"Memang ada kejadian apa kalau aku boleh tahu?" kata Kyuhyun penasaran padahal dia sudah tahu hal apa yang terjadi. Ya, rencana nya hampir berhasil.

/"2hari yang lalu salah seorang dari gadis itu dibunuh oleh seseorang. Aku..tidak tahu kenapa bisa begini..aku, sudah menganggap dia seperti putriku sendiri..hikss" Bretha menangis sesegukkan mengingat kejadian pembunuhan kemarin.

/"Siapa nama gadis itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan sapu tangan Leeteuk yang dicurinya tadi malam -_-

/"Nama nya Mary Ann."

/"Apa sebelumnya dia bertengkar dengan seseorang, atau dia mempunyai musuh?"

/"3hari sebelum kejadian itu aku melihatnya bertengkar dengan seorang pria. Tapi aku tidak mengenal pria itu" jelas Bretha dan mengusap air mata nya dengan sapu tangan Leeteuk yang Kyuhyun curi semalam -_-

/"Begitu? Apa kau bisa sebutkan ciri-ciri nya?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan catatan kecil dari saku mantelnya dan mulai menggambar sketsa si pelaku yang dicirikan oleh Bretha. Setelah selesai Kyuhyun pun berpamitan dan menggeret Kangteuk yang tengah mabuk.

"Yah! Hyung! Ireona! Ppali kita harus memberitahu Bummie!"

"Sebentar lagi..hik..magnae..belum habis bir nya" Kangin meneguk sisa bir nya sementara Leeteuk malah tidur di bahu Kangin. Wajah keduanya memerah khas orang mabuk.

"Hikss, sapu tangan kesayanganku dimana.."Leeteuk mengigau kan sapu tangan warna putih nya yang tadi dicuri oleh Kyuhyun -_-

"Aish, kalian memang merepotkan! Tahu begini aku sama Bummie saja. Eh, lebih baik aku hubungi mereka dulu" Kyuhyun mencari tempat yang sepi dan aman lalu menghubungi Kibum lewat bross tengkorak nya.

"Mwo? Kenapa tidak bisa dihubungi? Jangan-jangan tidak ada jaringan..atau..Gawat! Hyungdeul!" Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Kangteuk yang masih tidur di atas meja bar "Kibum dan Donghae hyung dalam bahaya hyung!"

"Mwo? Ppali kita temui mereka! Kalau sampai Donghae kenapa-kenapa akan kubunuh mereka!"Leeteuk yang langsung sadar mendengar dongsaeng nya dalam bahaya segera menarik Kangin dan berlari menuju kantor polisi. Menghiraukan teriakan histeris Kangin yang kesakitan karena telinganya dijewer oleh sang angel. Kyuhyun yang ditinggal malah sweatdrop sendiri. 'Kenapa tidak dari tadi' iner nya.

TBC ^^

Sebenernya saya mau nglanjutin sampe kihae keluar dari ruangan mayat itu. Tapi belum ada ide gimana keluarnya XD #plakk

Mian ya pendek :(

Jeongmal kamsa hamnida for :

**laila. ****, ****Jung Soo Kyung ****, ****Raihan ****, ****Guest , ChwangMine95 ****, ****dew'yellow ****, ****yoon HyunWoon****, ****elfish ****, ****Anami ****, ****Lee Haevi ****, ****shin min hyo ****, ****Eun Byeol****, ****Evil Thieves**** , **** , ****Guest 2 ****, **** , Chely , Lullu48129**

Review lagi ne? Kritik dan saran yang membangun akan saya terima dengan lapang dada :)

Eh, btw chingudeul udah liat selca naked nya Kyu belum? Omo, saya mimisan banget *o*

Itu kurang kebawah dikit sebenarnya #plakk

Sampai jumpa di chap depan *bow*


	5. Chapter 5

KIBUM THE RIPPER

Cast : Kibum, Donghae, Leeteuk, Kangin, Siwon, Kyuhyun

Genre : Mystery, Fantasy

Pairing : Kihae, Kangteuk, Wonhae, Kihyun

Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri (milik saya juga #plak)

Warning : Yaoi, AU, pembunuhan

NB : Yang ada tanda / nya artinya pake bahasa inggris ya. Soalnya saya males nulis bhs inggris *ngomong aja gak bisa*

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Jack The Ripper. Tapi dengan alur yang berbeda dan cerita yang berbeda pula.

Dont like GO AWAY

Enjoy ~

-Cerita Sebelumnya-

"Aish, kalian memang merepotkan! Tahu begini aku sama Bummie saja. Eh, lebih baik aku hubungi mereka dulu" Kyuhyun mencari tempat yang sepi dan aman lalu menghubungi Kibum lewat bross tengkorak nya.

"Mwo? Kenapa tidak bisa dihubungi? Jangan-jangan tidak ada jaringan..atau..Gawat! Hyungdeul!" Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Kangteuk yang masih tidur di atas meja bar "Kibum dan Donghae hyung dalam bahaya hyung!"

"Mwo? Ppali kita temui mereka! Kalau sampai Donghae kenapa-kenapa akan kubunuh mereka!"Leeteuk yang langsung sadar mendengar dongsaeng nya dalam bahaya segera menarik Kangin dan berlari menuju kantor polisi. Menghiraukan teriakan histeris Kangin yang kesakitan karena telinganya dijewer oleh sang angel. Kyuhyun yang ditinggal malah sweatdrop sendiri. 'Kenapa tidak dari tadi' iner nya.

Chapter 5

Kangteukkyu kini telah berada di depan kantor polisi London. "Tunggu apalagi? Cepat kita masuk!" desak Leeteuk. "Sebentar hyung. Aku curiga ada yang aneh dengan keadaan di dalam. Kibummie dan Hae hyung alat komunikasi nya juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Ada yang mengurung mereka di dalam" terang Kyuhyun.

Saat mereka tengah berdiskusi, seorang namja tiba-tiba berlari ke arah mereka dan menubruk Leeteuk hingga jatuh. "Yah! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" marah Leeteuk. Namun namja tadi tidak berhenti dan minta maaf malah tetap berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Uh, bau apa ini? Kau kentut ya Kyu?" tuduh Kangin sambil menutup hidungnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Yah! Enak saja. Aku tidak kentut tahu!"

"Lalu ini bau apa?"

"Sepertinya bau nya berasal dari..sana" Leeteuk menunjuk kantor polisi itu.

"Ukh! Ini bau Hidrogen Sulfida! Bagaimana bisa kantor polisi berbau seperti ini? Kita harus masuk ke dalam!" Leeteuk hendak masuk ke dalam namun dicegah oleh Kyuhyun. "Lepaskan! Aku harus menyelamatkan adik ku!"

"Kalau kau masuk ke dalam, kau bisa mati!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Donghae! Dia juga akan mati!"

"Ikut aku. Aku punya cara lain" Kangin berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk yang saling menatap bingung namun keduanya tetap mengikuti Kangin.

.

.

"Bu-bummie, dingin sekali..aku tidak ku-kuat.." Donghae memeluk tubuhnya dengan gemetaran. Bibirnya berwarna biru dan wajahnya sangat pucat. Kibum hanya bisa memeluk Donghae dari samping. Ruangan itu tertutup rapat. Tidak ada jalan keluar bagi mereka. Belum lagi dingin dan oksigen yang semakin menipis membuat keduanya semakin melemah.

'Bau apa ini? Seperti telur busuk, jangan-jangan..' Kibum membelalakan matanya dan melepas pelukannya pada Donghae. Dia berdiri di depan pintu dan semakin yakin kalau bau itu adalah hidrogen sulfida.

'Bagaimana ini?' Kibum semakin gelisah dan kalut. Sebentar lagi mereka akan mati kalau tidak keluar dari sini. Donghae yang melihat ekspresi Kibum yang cemas bertanya "Ada apa bummie? Kenapa kau terlihat cemas begitu?"

"Apa kau punya korek api hyung?"

"Mwo? Korek api? Untuk apa?"

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya, kau punya tidak?"

"Aku tidak punya"

"Aishh!" Kibum menggeram kesal, tidak ada korek api. Apa sebenarnya rencana nya?

"Bummie, bukankah ini bau hidrogen sulfida? Kita bisa keluar darisini kalau begitu!" ujar Donghae girang.

"Bodoh! Yang mana kita bisa mati keracunan gas tahu!"

"Hidrogen sulfida kan bisa membuat dinding besi ini berkarat, lalu kita bisa merusak dinding ini bukan?"

"Tidak semudah itu, butuh waktu lama untuk membuat besi nya berkarat! Uh..sesak.." Kibum menyengkeram dadanya. Rupanya Kibum terlalu banyak menghirup gas beracun itu.

"Bummie! Gwanchana?" Donghae berlari ke arah Kibum dan menggenggam tangan Kibum. "Gwa-chana..seharus-nya aku..tidak me..uh..ngajakmu kesini, Hae"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Aku akan mencari jalan keluar, bertahanlah" Donghae berpikir keras mengingat pelajaran nya di sekolah saat gurunya mengajarkan pelajaran kimia tentang macam-macam gas beracun. 'Ayolah Donghae, ingatlah!' Donghae memejamkan matanya dan teringat sesuatu.

"Bummie, kau punya sesuatu yang menghasilkan sinar semacam sinar matahari?"

"A-aku punya ini" Kibum menyerahkan semacam senter kecil tapi menghasilkan sinar UV matahari.

Donghae mengambil senter itu dan mengeluarkan kaleng softdrink sisa minuman tadi pagi yang tidak sempat dibuangnya. Juga coklat kesukaannya. Donghae mengoleskan coklat itu pada bagian dasar kaleng softdrink dan membersihkannya dengan bajunya. Dilakukannya hal itu berulang-ulang lalu dinyalakannya senter itu dan diarahkan ke kaleng softdrink. Sepercik api muncul dan buru-buru Donghae melemparkan kaleng itu ke sudut kamar mayat itu.

BOOMM!

Kaleng itu meledak dan api yang sangat besar menjalar melingkari mereka. Dinding besi itu mulai berkarat dan meleleh. "Bertahanlah bummie..uh..sesak sekali..panas.." Donghae berusaha untuk sadar dan bertahan namun dia sudah tidak sanggup.

DUARR!

"Donghae, Kibum!"

Donghae samar-samar melihat Leeteuk, hyungnya berlari ke arah mereka dan setelah itu dia benar-benar pingsan.

.

.

"Apa Kibum dan Donghae sudah sadar, Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk. Teukkyu saat ini tengah berada di kamar sewaan mereka. Sudah 4jam mereka pingsan namun baik Donghae maupun Kibum belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda mereka akan siuman.

"Gawat! Polisi sedang mencari kita!" Kangin berlari tergopoh-gopoh dan berteriak ketakutan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget. Kenapa polisi mencari mereka?

"Ada orang yang melihat kita, dia bilang kalau kita yang membakar kantor polisi itu dan menyebarkan gas hidrogen sulfida" ujar Kangin terengah-engah.

"Eottokhae? Kibum dan Donghae belum sadar juga, kita harus bagaimana?" Leeteuk hampir menangis kalau Kangin tidak menenangkannya.

"Hyungdeul, bawa mereka. Kita harus ke suatu tempat" Kyuhyun berdiri dan membereskan bawaan mereka. "Kita mau kemana, Kyu?" tanya Kangin.

"Ke tempat dimana ayah Kibum tinggal"

.

.

Kangin tengah menggendong Kibum di punggungnya dan Leeteuk yang menggendong Donghae di punggungnya sedangkan Kyuhyun berjalan memimpin mereka, dan berjaga-jaga kalau ada yang menangkap mereka.

Setelah setengah jam berjalan, mereka sampai di sebuah rumah tua dan terlihat kumuh. Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu dan tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka. Tampaklah seorang anak kecil berpakaian lusuh dan wajah tidak terawat.

/"Halo, apa kau masih mengenali kami?" tanya Kyuhyun ramah. Anak itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Tampaknya dia tidak mengenali mereka. Kyuhyun menyuruh Kangin menurunkan Kibum namun dengan Kangin yang masih memegang bahu Kibum.

/"Ah! Kakak itu!" Anak itu tersenyum senang dan teringat Kibum yang memberinya uang lebih saat membeli koran nya. /"Silahkan masuk, maaf rumahku jelek dan kotor"

/"Tidak apa-apa, kami kemari ingin meminta bantuanmu" kata Kyuhyun

/"Bantuan apa? Ah, lebih baik kakak itu dan gadis cantik itu kalian baringkan di kamar ku" Anak itu menunjukkan kamar nya, Kangin dan Leeteuk membaringkan Kihae di kasur sempit itu. Setelah itu mereka duduk di kursi dan mulai membincangkan maksud mereka.

/"Begini, kami sebenarnya-"

"Pakai bahasa korea saja. Aku tahu kalian orang korea bukan?" ujar si anak itu dengan bahasa korea.

"Kau bisa bahasa korea?" Donghae bertanya bingung.

"Ya, sekitar sebulan yang lalu ada seorang pria yang datang kesini dan mengajariku bahasa korea"

"Pria? Siapa pria itu?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga.

"Namanya kalau tidak salah Andrew Choi"

"Andrew Choi?"

"Ya, Andrew Choi. Kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Oh ya kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Marcus Cho, ini Jordan Kim, gadis ini Dennis Lee, yang tadi Bryan Tevor Kim dan Aiden Lee"

"Namaku Jeremmy. Lalu ada keperluan apa kalian kemari?"

"Kami sedang diburu polisi. Kami ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu disini jadi untuk sementara kami mau menumpang disini dulu. Bolehkan?"

"Apa? Diburu polisi? Memang kalian melakukan apa?"

"Kami dijebak seseorang. Untuk itu kami harus mencari tahu. Jadi?"

"Baiklah, kalian boleh menumpang disini. Aku yakin polisi tidak akan tahu kalian disini. Rumahku terlalu terpencil"

"Terima kasih" Kyuhyun, Leeteuk dan Kangin tersenyum lega. Satu masalah terselesaikan.

"Kalian boleh beristirahat, maaf aku cuma punya 2kamar"

"Tidak masalah, kami bisa tidur di karpet" kata Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, aku harus bekerja. Aku akan kembali 2jam lagi" Jeremmy bersiap pergi namun Leeteuk menghentikannya.

"Apa kami bisa percaya padamu?"

Jeremmy terdiam sejenak dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Tentu, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang kalian. Aku juga merasa seperti ada hubungan dengan Bryan, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. Ah, sudahlah aku pergi dulu. Bye~"

Jeremmy menutup pintu dan menyisakan Kangteuk yang terdiam sambil berpikir 'Jadi benar kalau Jeremmy adalah ayah Kibum?' Sementara Kyuhyun tengah memikirkan Andrew Choi. 'Siapa sebenarnya dia?'

.

.

Donghae menggeliat tidak nyaman. Dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya karena sempit. Perlahan dibukanya mata cantiknya dan dia langsung bingung. "Dimana ini?"

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi kanan. Dilihatnya Kibum masih tak sadarkan diri. Donghae berusaha bangkit dan memegang dadanya yang terasa nyeri. Mungkin efek terlalu banyak menghirup gas beracun. Beruntung dia dan Kibum tidak mati.

"Bummie, irreona.." Donghae mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kibum namun Kibum tetap tidak sadar juga. "Uh, kenapa dia tidak sadar juga? Padahal yang pingsan dulu kan dia. Harusnya dia yang lebih dulu bangun" Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Dia pun beranjak dari kasur sempit itu dan membuka pintu kamar. "Hyung" panggilnya ke Leeteuk. "Hae! Kau sudah sadar?" Leeteuk memeluk Donghae sangat erat. "Lepaskan hyung, se..sakk"

"Ah, mianhae. Kau baik-baik saja kan Hae? Tidak ada yang sakit kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung. Mana Kangin hyung dan Kyuhyun?"

"Mereka sedang membersihkan rumah ini. Aku juga sedang memasak untuk kita walau cuma sup makaroni"

"Ini rumah siapa hyung?"

"Ceritanya panjang, nanti saja aku ceritakan. Sekarang kau bangunkan Kibum ne?"

"Sudah hyung, tapi dia tidak mau bangun juga"

"Bangunkan dia dengan ciuman" bisik Leeteuk menggoda Donghae. "Ci-ciuman? Aku malu hyung~"

"Kenapa? Kalian kan sering berciuman, bahkan melebihi aku dan Kangin"

"Itu karena dia yang sering menciumku. Aku belum pernah menciumnya sendiri"

"Karena itu ini adalah kesempatanmu. Cepat~" Leeteuk mendorong punggung Donghae dan menutup pintunya. Donghae ragu-ragu apa dengan menciumnya Kibum akan langsung bangun? Memangnya ini cerita snow white apa? Tapi Kibum kan memang snow white. "Aishh!" Donghae mengacak-ngacak rambut palsunya. Donghae menghela nafas dan mendekati Kibum. Dia pun duduk di tepi ranjang dan memandang wajah damai Kibum. Perlahan Donghae mengelus pipi mulus Kibum. "Aku tidak tahu apa cara ini akan membangunkanmu, tapi aku harap kau cepat sadar. Aku sudah merindukanmu" Donghae mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kibum. Diciumnya lembut bibir Kibum sambil menutup mata. Saat akan menjauhkan wajahnya tiba-tiba pinggangnya ditarik sebuah tangan.

Kibum menyeringai dan membuka matanya "Benar kau merindukanku hyung?"

"Jadi kau berpura-pura? Aish, nappeun namja!" Donghae berusaha melepaskan tangan Kibum yang bertengger di pinggangnya namun Kibum dengan cepat menarik tengkuk Donghae dan melumat bibir Donghae. Donghae terbelalak kaget. Ini kedua kalinya Kibum melumat bibirnya penuh nafsu. Donghae mendesah saat bibir Kibum membelai bibirnya dengan lidahnya. Dengan pasrah Donghae membuka mulutnya dan mereka pun bertarung lidah. Saliva mengalir di antara dagu keduanya.

"Ahh.. bummie..mmm"

Kibum melepaskan ciuman panasnya dan memandang Donghae yang memandang sayu pada dirinya. "Aku juga merindukanmu Hyung. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan nyawa ku" Kibum kembali melumat bibir Donghae. Tidak ada nafsu lagi, mereka hanya menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing yang belum mereka sadari, yaitu cinta..

.

.

"Astaga, kau lihat itu Kanginie? Mereka romantis sekali~" Leeteuk memekik kegirangan. Kangin dan Leeteuk sedang mengintip Kihae yang sedang berciuman. "Kau benar teukie. Mereka mengingatkanku saat kita dulu" ujar Kangin sambil tersenyum mengingat dia dan Leeteuk berciuman.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

"Astaga, kau mengagetkanku Kyu. Ka-kami tidak sedang apa-apa. Kajja kita makan malam" Leeteuk mendorong punggung Kyuhyun untuk menjauh dari sana. Kangin menoleh sekali lagi ke Kihae dan tersenyum. "Cepatlah nyatakan perasaan kalian"

TBC ^^

Hai ._.

Lama banget ya update nya? Kkk itu sudah kebiasaan saya. Harap maklum.

Tentang softdrink bisa menghasilkan api itu nyata lho~ saya nyari di internet soalnya #plakk

Ada yang mau coba?

Terima kasih sudah membaca, mereview, memfavoritkan, memfollow cerita ini ^^

Balasan review:

Clouds 25

Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udh review ^^

Raihan

Rahasia~ kkk

Chap depan bakal dijelasin kok. Sabar ya :) review kamu sampe masuk 2x lho

Gomawo udah review ^^

lee meiran

sudah kebiasaan saya buat chapter pendek. Jangan marah ya #plakk

Gomawo udah review ^^

**laila. **

kurang ajarrr... -_-

donghae dan leeteuk masih jadi yeoja. Gomawo udah review ^^

Lee Haevi

Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah review ^^

dew'yellow

haha XD

biar tambah penasaran klo pendek #buagh

chap ini romantis kan?

Gomawo udah review ^^

aku udah buat cara mereka keluar dari sana. Apa aneh? Rencananya juga gitu. Aku pikir2 dulu ya XD

kok bisa lupa password ffn sih? Trus nasib ff mu gimana -_-

Gomawo udah review ^^

arumfishy

mereka udah selamat kan?

Gomawo udah review ^^

**isfa****.id**

mungkin ya mungkin gak *smirk*

Gomawo udah review ^^

**LebahMadu**

Untuk sementara gak bisa panjang karena authornya lagi males #plakk

Gomawo udah review ^^

Jung Soo Kyung

Saya comeback lagi :DD

Bagus? Terima kasih :)

Maaf gak bisa bikin panjang. Saya orang nya gak suka bertele-tele.

Gomawo udah review ^^

Kenapa yang review tambah sedikit ya? Apa terlalu membosankan? Atau terlalu lama updatenya? Atau terlalu pendek? Maafkan saya *bow*

Review please? ^^


End file.
